Only You
by NaomiSpice
Summary: Somebody pops the question - KakaSaku shortfic.


Inspired by: "Only You" by Matthew Perryman Jones

Dedicated to: Neonanything

That was it- that was the one. Kakashi touched his finger to the glass case, never taking his eyes off of it. It was perfect.

"This one."

"It is lovely, isn't it?" The sales clerk unlocked the case from her side, and gently reached in to remove the ring from its display box. "If it doesn't fit comfortably, feel free to come back. We can always adjust them at no extra cost." She smiled.

Kakashi nodded, feeling his heartbeat pick up, for no particular reason, and for every reason at the same time.

The woman behind the counter knew that look all too well. He was nervous. All men were. And if they weren't, then she wasn't the one. As she took a polishing cloth and rubbed the ring delicately, she asked, "What's she like?"

Kakashi closed his eyes, "She's… she's everything."

"Then she'll say yes."

The small, red velvet box was slid before him across the glass. Kakashi took it in his hand, just staring at it. He opened it. The most perfect thing shimmered back at him. It was silver, with a row of gemstones all along the top; A garnet in the center, and pink topaz on either side. It wasn't the biggest, but it was the right one. A girl like her deserved a ring with color, with as much life and radiance as Sakura had.

He paid for it, with money he'd been saving over the last 4 months. It was the most expensive thing Kakashi had ever bought. But the price really didn't matter. Nothing could amount to the way he felt about her, and the way she made him feel.

It wasn't a crazy thought. The way she looked at him, and the way a session of training so easily progressed to play. He watched her grow up, and was there for her nearly every step of the way. And almost every day.

He hadn't told anyone. Anyone alive anyway. His sensei knew, and Obito knew. Kakashi even found the heart to tell Rin that his heart belonged to another girl. But that day, in the graveyard, as Kakashi stood whispering to Rin, something happened.

"She's bright, like you, and kind. She's caring and hard-working. Rin, she's just like you." A tear slipped from his eye, as he realized it was true. A breeze rustled through the surrounding trees, and something brushed against his hand. There, before him, was a lone cherry blossom.

Only when he was visiting his team mates did he believe in omens. This was Rin's blessing. An encouragement to move on. It took all his strength to believe it for what it was. Rin was always listening, all those years. And now it was Kakashi's turn to listen.

Kakashi walked out from the downtown jewelry store feeling like a hatched bird. Naked, and scared, but alive.

The next day was, as planned, a full day of one-on-one training with Sakura. Her summer medic camp with Tsunade was over, and she would be graduating soon. They'd no longer be student and teacher. Sakura and Kakashi would be equals. His timing couldn't have been better.

They met at the edge of the training field, as usual. Sakura stretched on her gloves, and readied her feet. Kakashi enjoyed starting the day with a sudden spar. Kakashi, too, readied his feet.

He struck first, aiming for her left hip. She dodged it, stopping his wrist, pulling it down, and Kakashi with it as she leapt over him. He spun around quick enough to counter her next attack, a would-have-been-deadly punch.

Block after block, a game of taijutsu quickly evolved into a test of ninjutsu. Sakura's fists bashed the earth, keeping Kakashi on his toes and off the ground. But Sakura soon became confused, as he activated his Sharingan from under her nose.

One clone became seven imaginary ones. Sakura battered them each to dust, hoping to find the real one. She spun on her toes as they came at her, each bearing kunai and lunging at wicked speeds- but her fists were always faster. Until the last one disappeared, she turned around, to see Kakashi- the real Kakashi, casually kneeling before her. He was breathing heavy, but so was she. Her clenched knuckles remained ready to finish the fight, but it would seem this was Kakashi's surrender.

"Do you give up, Sensei?" She smiled proudly.

Kakashi's lungs stumbled to catch air, but he managed a laugh. His hands fumbled behind, as he reached into his utility bag for the little red box.

"Sakura Haruno," His voice quaked, and his hands shook as he opened the box in front of her, "I would be honored if you would take my name."

Her hands groped her mouth, and her eyes leaked tears, mixing with beads of sweat. The air rushed out of her chest, and she rushed to pull her sensei back to his feet.

He stumbled, but she pulled him into her arms, resting her chin on his shoulder, "Yes. Yes."


End file.
